Brotherhood
by Animedog91
Summary: Jet-brothers one-shot. Jetstorm, Jetfire and Jetlight are having a training session, and a rookie comes along. Sets on distant future.


**Transformers Animated belongs to Hasbro**  
><strong>Jetlight and the story belongs to Animedog91<strong>

This sets long, long after the events of my other Jet-brother fics. Sentinel has been promoted to Magnus - Optimus and his men wanted to stay on Earth - and Jetbrothers aren't the only autobot flyers anymore, but they are the best. Other flyers are either ex-cons or rookies, who just had been upgraded to have wings. Many things have changed, but one thing stays forever.

* * *

><p>Three jet's were flying above the city, in their trine form. Blue jet with yellow marks were in front, leading the group. On it's right side was orange and white jet, that wasn't so strict, making playfull twitches once in a while. Third one was white, or atleast it looked like that from the ground. Closer look would tell that he had shining silver and darker greyish-blue armour. Anyway, this jet were more like daydreaming, distractin from his tracks time to time but returned to his position when it went too far.<p>

_::Ligh! Wake up already, what are you even thinking there?::_

Youngest of the trio flew back to their formation instantly, he had been drifting off again. It had been so long time when they had finally gotten together, and so many things had changed. Little of their colors had changed, and they had gotten few modifications, making them stronger and faster. Also - for Jetlights great sorrow - Jetfires and Jetstroms accents weren't so strong anymore.

_::I'm sorry brother! I was just thinking the new battleformation that's all.::_

_::That's our little brother alright, always thinking and wondering... Did you found any flaws yet?::_

_::Negative. I was just calculating the odds and suchs, so that we could counter most of the attacks. And it looks like we should keep you two infront most of the time, so I could protect the sides from sneak attacks, instead of having me and Jetstorm in front for the combiner attack::_

_::How ever we would survive without you Jetlight? That was actually smart though.::_

_::Heh, thanks brothers::_

All three changed their formation little bit, going little wider and going on with "free-stlye", this wasn't actually a practise-session yet. Jetstorm was still rather stiff and formal, even though he did do barrel roll couple of times to feel the wind. Not that he needed to feel it, he was the wind! Jetstorm had grown up to be calm and leader-like. Well he was the oldest, and he had taken his responsibility to watch after his two younger brothers, wich wasn't always easy when his own nature decided to kick in. Jetlight wasn't much of an problem, but Jetfire...

Talking the devil, he was spinning around, making loops and dives that made few femmes scream below - for fear or admiring I don't know - without even noticing his brothers anymore. Once Jetfire had noticed that he had fans, he had let that to get to his head gasket. Not too badly though, but he could have calmed down already! He was reckless and hotheaded nowdays, and Jetstorm had little trouble trying to get his brother to obey the commands without yelling his vocalizer soar. But that how it was.

Jetlight in the other hand was calm and kind, always in deep of an though, or reading and calculating about different things. It was weird, Jetlight was the youngest, but he was also quite smart. Guess his time being hold in Iacon had left him with too much free time to study, and he really knew lot's of things. But he was also shy, and when the trio went to have some fun, it was usually Jetlight that sat there, helping his brothers to stay up and get back to their quarters if they got over-energized... Thank Primus that didn't happen too often!

It took less than a breem for three of them to join into their trine again, so they could start the official training session.

_::Uh, brothers, we have company!::_, Jetfire informed, when there was fourth flyer, trying to catch up to them. Jetlight tried to take a better look, but Jetstorm interupted.

_::It's that Boltbeam bot, that flier back in Earth! Guess he had finally learned to fly.::_

_::But has it what it needs to keep up with us?::_, Jetfire asked, and Jetstrom could swear that he was grinning. Jetstrom sighed, and dropped little of his speed.

_::Don't start teasing him brother! He doesen't have anyone to fly with, so it's only natural to him to try to compare himself to us.::_, Jetstorm said to his brother, who muttered to himself. Nothing fun was allowed on here! Jetlight chuckeled by himself, and Jetstorm was thinking what to do with the young flyer behind them.

_::Jetstorm, let him fly with us. We should train our twinattack-patterns anyway, and having an extrapair of wings to pair up with us isn't so bad idea.::_, Jetlight linked, and Jetstorm finally gave up, giving an order that made all three jets to lose their speed a little, so that they now surrounder the newbieflyer. Jetstrom shuffeled on the channels little, untill he wound Boltbeams freguency

_::Boltbeam, was it? If you want to fly with us, then you are pairing up with me on our twin-formation-training, understood?::_

_::Yes sir! Thank you!::_, Boltbeam answered, he sounded to be happy, even thrilled. Instantly flying closer to Jetstorm - Jetlight and Jetfire fly higher, before starting flying close to each others, Jetlight was upsidedown, trying to keep his and his brothers speed at the same level. Jetstrom showed Boltbeam how to do these things. Teaching a rookie wasn't so bad actually, reminded him of the time, when Jetlight had just joined the autobots, and Jetstorm and Jetfire had teached him all the nice little tricks to use while on airborn...

Little later they changed pairs, Jetfire flew between Jetstrom and Boltbeam, making Jetstorm flew lower, and Boltbeam to follow him like in a game of tag. Light flew below Storm, helping him to get up again.

_::Thanks brother. What got into Jetfire?::_

_::Femmes that are looking below::_

_::Oh... that explains a lot::_

Jetlight grinned to himself, Jetstrom surely had a hard time again with Jetfire.

_::Don't be worrying brother, he comes back once he remember what day it is::  
>::Uhm, what day it is?::<em>, it was Boltbeam, he hadn't taken off yet. Jetstrom laughed little, before steering next to him.

_::Well, todays a special day to us. It's the day we found Jetlight again, or more likely, it's the day we came whole trine again::_

_::Yeah, it's the day when good ol' Light decided to make a run for it and came to Earth, tamed the Dinobots and took head on one of the 'cons, and stood up against Sentinel Magnus without being yelled back::_

_::Well look who showed up! And what's the talk about me taking head on a con, I just rammed on his back!::_

_:: I meant the bigger one.::_

_::Oh, that. That was stupid stunt::_

All three started to laugh, and Boltbeam was just plain confused. These three sure shared some memories, good and bad, and it was sometimes hard to understand what they were talking about. But that was the greatest thing about them, they were loyal to each others to the point of de-activation, and knew how to had fun. Boltbeam sent a farewell to his new "mentors" before landing back to Iacon, and the tree jets took off to the sky for the last small stunt, before going back to HQ..._  
><em>


End file.
